This Doesn't Hurt
by RemindsmeofaWestSideStory
Summary: Howl stumbles upon a crying girl, and does what he can. AU. HowlXOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but a few OCs here. The rest belongs to Dianne Jones, and Miasaki. The song lyrics also featured at parts are by the band Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. The song is called Face Down.

Note: This story takes place in an **Alternative Universe **from the movie, or the book. It takes place while Howl was being trained by Suliman. He is much younger then he is in the movie, but is still essentially the same Howl. Oh, and the female, IS NOT Sophie. I like her backstory and family too much to make her be in a situation like this XP.

May, depending on popularity and my feelings, have more chapters, but is a one-shot right now.

------

Screams echoed from the small House on the outskirts of Market Chopping. If one stood outside, it would sound like a warzone. That was nothing new though. It always something in this house. Young teenager stood in the doorway, horrified as her Father and Brother duked it out for the ten millionth time. Nothing ever changed. She wished things were different, and that they could be normal. But, she knew, more then anyone, she would never have a normal family.

**"Goddamn ungrateful Son of a Bitch!"** Her father screamed. He tossed a bottle against, the wall, shards flying everywhich way, and some of the hitting her, one small on slicing her face beneath her right eye. She brought her hand up, and she covered it, so no one would see the blood. Things always got worse if blood became involved. She turned to go, when her Father addressed her with a loud tone,

**"Where the fuck you think you're going little girl?"** He slurred. He was not only abusive, he was a drunk, and a bad one. She winced and she stammered,

**"I..No where!"** She screamed as he came at her, knocking her brother out of the way. He hit her across the face, knocking her to the floor. She slid and she hit a wall.

**"No where, SIR!"** He corrected, slamming his large foot on her smaller hand. She let out a staggered cry as her brother got himself up, and grappled the large man by the neck.

**"This has nothing to do with her! Leave her alone!"** He screamed, distracting their father. Their father had a one track mind, and could get so angry so fast that he forgot others existed besides the one his rage was directed towards. She got up quickly and scurried out of the room.

She stumbled out of the house, and out into the night. She knew the route towards the water quite well. She never feared for her life, if someone took her, or it, then it would be no different then the terror she felt at home. She was almost closed off to everything when she came out here to think. Usually she felt angry, but tonight..tonight she simply felt the need to cry.

_Do you feel like a man when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found._

Dark haired young Wizard made his way around town. He'd been in school for weeks without an outing. He was told he studied too hard. That he never made any time for himself. He didn't like being told this, so he decided to go out one night. He wandered about town, and he stumbled upon the sounds of someone crying. He moved closer, caustiously. He then saw where the cries came from. On a patch of dirt overlooking the water, was a girl a bit younger then him. As he moved slowly closer, she turned to look at him, and he could see the blood running from the cut on her face. He inhaled sharply, in surprise at the sight of blood. He didn't much care for that sight, and she must have figured that; or something close to it, because she turned away.

**"Didn't mean to scare you."** She said, almost sounding abrasive. He moved closer.

**"You didn't really scare me, I just don't care much for blood."** He said quietly, standing behind her.

**"Are you alright?"** He asked. She looked back at him again, and gave a sad smile.

**"I'll live."** She said, less pointedly then she had the last sentance she spoke. He came and he knelt beside her, and he reached out and grabbed her chin, this time startling her.

**"Didn't mean to scare you." ** He said with a smile. She, at last, smiled back. He pulled his hand up to her face, and simply waved a ring covered hand over her face, and the bleeding seemed to slow, then stop altogether. She reached for her face, and she felt no mark at all.

**"How did you..?" ** She questioned. He smiled, and placed a hand over hers.

**"Magic."** He said simply.


	2. Chapter 2

A few years later, a slim blond Wizard Howl made his way passed the buildings of Market Chipping. He had the normal twinkle in his eye he always had. He'd officially finished his training years before, and he was feeling pretty proud of himself. He had the mentality of nothing could go wrong; his castle was circling town, and the entire village was in a fright that he would be out eating the hearts of young girls. He was brought down from his cloud when something large flew past his head, causing him to jerk himself back into the shadows.

"**Goddamn ungrateful bint!" **Echoed from the doorway in which the large object had flown through. He gathered his wits, which had been scattered, and he walked towards the door. He looked into the room as best he could, and he saw a girl, pretty; short, dark haired, leaning over the body of a male; who appeared to be in pretty rough shape. He couldn't tell who was yelling, but the man sounded older, and intoxicated. He slunk back into the shadows, and he waited till he felt it was safe to pass the door. Before he was able to find the safety, the female and the somewhat limp male made their way quickly out of the house. Howl swallowed, and he slowly moved forward into the light again, he peered into the door, and he saw the assailant sprawled out on the floor, passed out, Howl assumed. He glanced to his left, and to his right, and he waved a hand over the doorway, and everything when back where it was meant to, except for the old drunk on the floor, he simply stayed on the floor. Medium length blonde hair flowed behind the Wizard as he moved off to find the girl, and her companion. He didn't have to look far before he stumbled upon them, in a spot that seemed familiar to him for some reason; he couldn't think why at the moment. He walked closer, and saw the male laying on his back, his face bloodied and bruised.

"**Wake up..."** The girl importuned. She seemed distraught. Howl couldn't tell their relationship to each other, but it was very strong. Howl moved a step closer, and his shoe scuffed a rock, causing her to look up, scared that they had been followed by the assailant Howl has seen previously. Howl stopped as she stared at him. She looked familiar to him, but again, he didn't know why.

"**Are you going to eat my heart?"** She asked, as her voice shook with apprehension. He smiled lightly,

"**You know who I am?"** He inquired, feeling rather proud of his reputation.

"**I've heard stories of you taking hearts."** She reiterated, dancing around his question once again. He took a step closer; he could use her dread to his advantage.

"**How do you know me?!" **He bellowed, acting obscenely livid. She cowered and she began to cry. He took another step closer, and he stopped as she shouted back,

"**We met at this spot, years ago! You didn't tell me so much as your name, but I knew when you used magic you weren't like anyone else around here!"** Tears streamed down her face, and she started to stand, but fell over as he rapidly approached her, knocking her beneath him.

"**You think it wise to accost and deceive a Wizard, girl!?"** He challenged. She shook her head, and kept her face to the ground.

"**It's not a lie, I swear to you."** She stated again; trying to prove herself. He loomed still.

"**Well, if what you say is true, what was the purpose of our **_**meeting?**_**"** He asked, still suspicious.

"**My father hit me, and I ran. I came to sit here, and you approached me to see if I was alright. When you saw my face; it was bleeding. You fixed it. When I asked you how you did, you simply said "Magic." I never forgot that, and I had hoped to see you again, but not like this."** She said, wiping the tear tracks from her face. She shook curly hair from her eyes, and looked down at her male companion. He still hadn't moved. Once she looked up again, the Wizard's fury seemed to have dissipated. He knelt near to her, and she backed away. She regretted it once she did because she had left the male unprotected. Not that she could do much for him anyhow. The Wizard put his hand on the boy and the ring on one of his fingers glowed bright red. She looked into the Wizard's face, and he was smiling lightly. She didn't like that face, and had no idea what was happening. Then, as soon as the light had started, it stopped. The Wizard backed away, and he watched for a second, before the boy leapt up into a sitting position, gasping for air.

"**What did you do?"** She asked Howl quietly.

"**Magic."** He whispered with a smile. She couldn't help but smile back.

"**What can I do to thank you?"** She asked, standing. Howl turned away, and started to walk back into the darkness.

"**Go back to your love."** Howl said. She smiled lightly.

"**He's not my love, he's my brother."** She said gently. Howl stopped, and he started to turn around, but just spoke instead.

"**What are you prepared to do as thanks?"** He inquired. His deep voice held firm, leading to believe he meant his words.

"**Anything."** She said simply. This did cause him to turn.

"**You'd let me eat your heart?" **He asked, dumbfounded. What had happened to the pleading from earlier?

"**I said anything, and that is something. So yes, if you so desire it; it's yours." **She said, standing tall; well as tall as she could, she was rather short. He smiled at her devilishly, and advanced a step towards her.

"**You are a brave girl."** He said, smiling down at her. She smiled back, and shrugged.

"**What've I got to lose?"** She said. He hadn't thought of it that way.

"**Well, I could eat your heart, or I could just take you away."** He said, looking over her head to see her brother struggling to stand, and swaggering towards them.

"**Away?"** She inquired.

He nodded, turning away from her. She reached towards his shoulder. He hadn't answered her questions yet.

"**Wait!"** She called, wishing she had kept her mouth shut after she said it. He turned back as her brother swaggered up,

"**Al? What's goin-whose he?" **The boy asked, referring to the Wizard. She looked at her brother, and spoke,

"**He is Wizard Howl."** She said simply, gaining a skeptical look from her brother.

"**Sure he is."** He said simply. Howl turned after hearing the sarcasm in the boy he'd just bothered savings voice.

"**I should take the life I returned to you!"** The Wizard boomed. The boy stumbled back, as the man's feet slowly left the ground, and the girl, ran in between the angry Wizard and her stupid brother.

"**Please don't kill him! He's too stupid to know any better!"** She pleaded. The Wizard returned himself to the ground, and she relaxed a little. Howl turned to leave again, when he called back over his shoulder.

"**For his insolence **_**Al**_**,"** He began, putting emphasis on her name. She didn't want to know what was coming next. But he continued anyway,

"**I will be taking you soon. Be prepared."** He then turned, and walked off, leaving a dumbfounded Levi; the reason for her being taken, and a complacent Al; ready to meet her fate.

"**I'll be waiting, Master Howl."** She whispered, not knowing if he could hear it or not.


	3. Chapter 3

The next weeks passed slowly. Nothing interesting happened, but that could be a good thing really. No more drunken fits of rage from Father, but he still drank. Levi was still stupid as ever. He would say whatever came to his mind, no regard for others feelings. He was just as he'd always been. Al was starting to think Howl wouldn't keep his word, and take her, but she guessed that was something too good to be true for the likes of her. A sigh escaped her lips as she swept out the house. She was home alone for the night. Her father had started to go drink outside the house now, and Levi was out with some woman. _He had so many women_, Al mused to herself. Al set the broom against the doorframe for a second, and she then leaned on the wall, closing her eyes.

"**Are you ready?"** A male voice suddenly spoke; causing her to be brought out of her thoughts, and almost scream.

"**How did you get in here?!" ** She demanded, looking furious. How dare he use his magic on her house!

"**Well, most of the doors were open, so I just walked in."** He said, smirking smugly at her.

"**Oh…Well, what do you want?"** She said, knowing, but wanting to stall.

"**We had a deal."** He said, approaching her. She smiled lightly, and decided to push him a bit.

"**Well, you took so long I nearly forgot. Are you **_**that slow**_** at **_**everything?"**_ She teased. It may have not been wise to tease a Wizard, but at this point she didn't really care. He grinned, and he advanced a step or two more, standing before her, looking down at her innocently.

"**Would you prefer everything in life to be fast and over quickly?"** His words dripped with something not so innocent. She looked up at him, and she smiled,

"**Maybe not **_**everything.**_**" ** She whispered, her tones almost matching his. He smiled wickedly, and he pushed away from her, and he turned his back to her, and he extended his arm.

"**Shall we?"** He asked. She wondered why he even bothered to ask. It's not like she had a say in the matter. She gripped his arm, and he lead her back towards the open door he'd come in through. She looked back as he started to pull her towards the street, she started to try to run back, and Howl pulled her towards him.

"**I have to close the doors or Father will blame Levi!"** She cried. She knew her father, and she didn't want to anger him. She looked back at Howl as he furrowed his brow at her, and then she heard a loud simultaneous slam. She looked back and all the doors had been blown shut.

"**Thank you…"** She said, weakly. He nodded, not saying a word. She didn't struggle, or even manage to speak again. They walked arm-in-arm out of town, and he led her out into the mountains surrounding town. He slowly glanced around, and he saw no one. He then pushed them off the ground and into the air, eliciting a screech from the unsuspecting Al. He smiled lightly. He spoke gently to her,

"**Walk."** She looked at him as though he were crazy!

"**I'm in the air! I can't do that!"** He did it himself, trying to prove it was possible. She swallowed and she put one foot out in front of her, and then the other followed suit. She simply held on to Howl's hand, and it was possible.

"**Thought it was impossible?"** Howl said, grinning at her. She turned away, her face red. He knew he had won for now. She might actually start trusting, or at least listening to him now. They walked for what seemed like forever, but she didn't seem to mind. Everything was so different from up here. The village actually seemed little. She'd always been told never to venture out this far, that she'd get lost. She had always wanted to though. Al turned her head to look at him, and she found his blue eyes staring right at her. She looked away again, and she looked down. There, beneath them was the Castle. Her heart began to speed up, and she looked more and more nervous as she felt them began to loss altitude.

"**You look nervous."** Howl said nonchalantly. She blinked once, clearing the nervousness from her eyes.

"**What makes you think that?"** Al said, putting up false bravado.

"**Just a guess."** He added, amused at her apprehension. At his approach, the Castle seemed to halt its motion, and a door opened. Howl took the first stair, and he extended a hand down to her. She seemed yet more nervous. Going into a Wizard's Castle? That was unheard of for anyone in her village.

"**Coming?"** He inquired, laughing at her apprehension yet again. She knew in her heart she wanted to, but the ringing in her ears and the butterflies in her stomach didn't agree. Against her better judgment, she grabbed his hand and pulled herself inside the Castle doorway. As she got up the stairs, the door closed behind her, and the Castle was off yet again.


	4. Chapter 4

Al was told she had expectations here. She had to clean, and cook when he didn't feel like it; though, when it came to cooking, Howl knew good and well Calcifer wouldn't listen to her, he had no reason to. Howl showed Al about the Castle's lower story and he explained she would be sleeping downstairs, because he had recently acquired an apprentice, Markl, who slept upstairs in the spare room. Al was too dazed by the size of the Castle itself to even pay mind to Howl.

"**Are you listening to me?"** He berated. She didn't do anything but nod. She looked from her left to her right, her hazel eyes shining with excitement. It was so dank in here, why wouldn't he open a window? She looked for one, and she couldn't seem to find one that could open. Oh well…She looked over to her left again, and came face to face with an uncompromising Howl.

"**You will listen to me, or you will be sorry."** He said, stomping past her, up the stairs. Al simply stood. She didn't know what'd she'd done wrong, but she did hope he wasn't too angry with her.

"**He's just mad because he's not getting his way. He'll be alright."** A male voice spoke from her side. She assumed it was the apprentice Howl had mentioned. She nodded to the statement, and turned to see who had spoken to her. She screamed as she came to look in the eyes of a Fire Demon. He was basically a little fire, blazing in the fire place. He simply had a face, and a mind of his own. She stared in shock at him, and he blinked.

"**I'm sorry. I shouldn't have scared you."** He said, starting to turn away. She took a step towards him, shaking her head.

"**No, I'm sorry. I came into your castle, and then screamed at you. I am at fault." ** She said solemnly. She smiled at him, and she then spoke once again.

"**I am Al."** She said, hoping to get a fresh start with the little Demon.

"**I'm Calcifer."** He said, as friendly as he had anything else. He was a lot better company then Howl, Al mused to herself. She sat down at the table, and she began to converse with Calcifer. No sooner had they started to get to know each other, someone came bounding down the stairs. Al looked up, shocked, and she saw a chubby little boy standing on the bottom stair.

"**Are you the one who upset Master Howl?"** He asked, accusingly. She narrowed her eyes.

"**Yes, yes I am."** She said, not afraid of the kid. He jumped off the stair, and he walked over and looked her square in the face.

"**Who're you to just follow him home and come in here without warning?!" ** The child's voice rose slightly at her, causing her to lose her cool a little. She would not be yelled at by a child.

"**He took me. He demanded it as payment, of sorts I guess, for saving my brother. So get your facts straight before you anger the wrong person!" ** She growled, glaring down at the boy. He swallowed hard, and backed up a few steps, hitting the fire place. Calcifer moved back from the boy, and they all held silence for what seemed like forever.

"**Sorry lady..."** Markl said.

"**Good."** She said, defiantly sitting back down.

"**I'm Markl." ** The boy said after a minute or two. He kicked some dust around on the floor and he looked at her again.

"**Are you Al?"** He asked, making her look up suddenly.

"**Yes, why?"** She implored, cautiously.

"**Master Howl talked about you, but he didn't say you'd be here so soon!"** He said, almost sounding excited. What was up with this kid? He was a Wizard after Howl's own heart, (pardon the pun, since he hasn't a heart) that was for damn sure. Markl took a seat at the table, and he let his small legs dangle. He apologized again, and they tried to start over, as she and Calcifer had.

Later in the evening, they were hungry. Markl showed her where all the food was, and she collected a few ingredients. She was prepared to cook, when she spied there was a bit of a problem.

"**Howl cooks where?"** She asked Markl and Calcifer. The males looked at each other, and Calcifer looked at the ceiling, and whistled lightly.

"**He uses Calcifer! But I don't think he'll listen to you."** Markl said excitedly. She blinked, and she looked at Calcifer.

"**Is that true?"** She asked Calcifer, who looked down from the ceiling, and spoke,

"**Yeah, he uses me."** He ignored the other half of her question. She looked at the Fire Demon with a stern look.

"**You didn't answer my question."** She said, waiting. He looked at her, and he sighed.

"**Go ahead." ** She smiled, she didn't have anywhere else to cook, so she had to use him, or the boy wouldn't eat. She figured that was the only reason she had been allowed. She told Markl to get more wood for the fire, and she tried to be as gentle, if you could say that, to the fire as possible. Once the food was done, she removed it from the fire, and slid the meat onto a plate; and she had Markl cut it up while the made sure the vegetables were done. She also removed the vegetables from the fire, and she strained the water out of them. She found a bowl that almost looked clean and put them in there. She placed them on the table, and she and Markl sat down to eat. She watched the boy greedily stuff his face, and she looked towards the upper part of the house.

"**Shouldn't we inform Howl that we've made food?"** She wondered out loud. Markl looked at her, and he shrugged.

"**I guess we should…you do it, I'm eating."** He said, going back to his food. His behavior was slightly appalling.

"**Pig boy."** She said as the rose from the table, and thumped him on the head as she passed. He winced at the thump, and she began to ascend the stairs. The upper part of the Castle looked much like the bottom part; messy and full of dust. She looked to see if she could deduce where Howl was, but all the doors looked the same. She sighed, and moved down the hall, catching sight of someone out a window. It was Howl on the balcony. She found the door that led to it, and she pulled as hard as she could. The door flew open, and a mass amount of air rushed past her. She struggled to get out on the balcony, when a pale hand caught her arm, and pulled her out.

"**Thank you."** She said, turning red. She felt as though she couldn't do anything right here. She pulled the door closed behind her, and she looked up at him, to see him grinning at her. He had a strange sense of humor. She looked back down, and moved closer to the railing. They were in the middle of no where, no people around. No houses, no farms. She couldn't have ever imagined a place like this, having been from a city her entire life.

"**Where are we?"** She asked, looking back at him. He smiled and let go of the segment of railing he'd been leaning on.

"**South of Market Chipping."** He spoke casually. She was shocked. She had never seen a country side like this.

"**How far south?"** She inquired.

"**Far enough."** He said with a grin. He moved closer to her, and she could feel the heat from his body behind her. Her face reddened again, and she spoke swiftly.

"**I made food if you want some, but we should get to it fast, before Markl eats it all!"** She stammered faster then she had ever said anything else. He smiled at her, and he moved closer again. She froze up, and was scared to look up. He moved back a step, smirking still. He loved the effect he had on her.

"**I'm shocked you were able to make Calcifer listen."** He mused, as he moved towards the door. She shrugged, relieved and sad at the same time. She wasn't sure what she had wanted to happen, but she was sad it hadn't. She followed him off the balcony, and he held the door for her as they went back in to eat.

**Author's Note:** I thank you all for your reviews. I do admit I love getting them. I'm not sure where to take this story, so any suggestions I can get would be FANTASTIC! =D

XOXO – Remindsmeofwestsidestory


	5. Chapter 5

Everything seemed to be going peacfully for the 4 living in the Moving Castle. They would use the door to go out into the towns near to get what they needed; well, Al and Markl would. Howl didn't leave much. If he did, he left alone. He was very reclusive. He would talk to Al maybe once a day, if even that. He was never open about anything, and he spent more time in his room then anywhere else. Al got more discouraged then usual one day, and she sent Markl to go get the food alone. She collasped in a chair, and put her hand against her cheek; and her eyes swam on the verge of tears. Calcifer looked at her sad face, and began to feel a twinge of sadness himself.

"**What's the matter?"** Calcifer asked her, as a stray tear finally did slip down her face.\

"**He doesn't talk to me."** She didn't have to even speak of who. Calcifer knew who she meant. He peered at her, and sighed.

"**He doesn't talk to many people. He means no offense by it, and it's nothing you did. He is just like that, to everyone!"** He tried to assure her, but there was only so much he could do. She nodded, and thanked him for his concern. Unbeknownst to the both of them, Howl had heard the whole conversation, from his perch at the top of the stairs. He was rather shocked, he didn't think she cared about him; though she only did everything he asked of her. He hadn't thought of it before, but he wanted to tell her how he felt; but not now. Then she would know he'd been listening to her; and she might feel betrayed. As he heard the door open and close, he finally walked down stairs.

"**You heard all of that, I take it?"** Calcifer stated, reaching for another piece of wood to be able to keep the fire going, and the castle moving. Howl nodded, and sank down into the chair Al had occupied before. Howl looked dazed, and a bit woozy. He then mumbled,

"**What do I do?"**

"**What do you want to do?"** Calcifer implored, seeking an answer. Howl shrugged, and put his face on his knuckle, turning away.

"**I know that's a lie. If you don't want to tell me, fine. Maybe you can tell the person who needs to hear it, though?" **Calcifer suggusted. Howl's head snapped back in his direction, a warning glare shot his way.

"**Why should I?"** He snapped. Calcifer sighed.

"**Why not?"** Calcifer couldn't reason with him beyond that. Howl looked away again, and he abrutly stood up, knocking a chair over. Calcifer looked towards the door. Howl descended the stairs, and he flung open the door. He stepped out into the street, and he took off at a brisk walk. Calcifer could feel it what Howl felt, and it wasn't good.

XOXO

Markl ran up to Al, holding a small box. She took it from him, and opened it. There was a small wooden bug, with wiggling legs attached with springs. She smiled, and he simply stared up at her, with big eyes.

"**You want it, I take it?"** She smiled, and handed it back to him. He nodded, and she nodded in return. She gave him the small amount of money for the trinket, and he ran back to give the money to the man who made the bug. Al kept looking for food to be used for dinner. When she turned around again, she found a man in a dark suit, and a large hat leaning against a wall, and he seemed rather interested in Markl and her. He made her uneasy. She looked away from him, and she grabbed Markl's hand, and pulled him towards the direction away from the strange man. She looked back as she felt a hand on her shoulder, and she swiftly turned around to come face to face with the man she'd been trying to get away from.

"**Excuse me, I don't mean to pry, but are you and that child here alone?"** The man's small, yet commanding voice demanded. She swallowed and her throat closed. She didn't know what to do, and she stammered back,

"**I…I-"** She tried to force out, and she was then grabbed from the other side by a familiar grip.

"**Get out of here."** Howl barked at her. She didn't understand what was going on. She grabbed Markl and did as she was told though. She used alleyways and back roads to get into the direction of the house. As she got Markl inside the house, she looked back over her shoulder, when a shadow flew over her head, and what felt like talons grabbed her shoulders, and jerked her off the stairs. She screamed and struggled to get out of the grip. Her shoulders were gripped harder, and the talons drew blood. She struggled further and the grip tightened again. She eventually stopped struggling when she surcumbed to fatigue.

XOXO

She woke up in a dark room, on the floor. A small fire burned in the corner, and she sat up, and a sering pain made her drop to the floor once again. A harsh voice spoke from behind her,

"**You the new play thing?"** the unseen voice inquired. She looked around, trying to find the speaker. She couldn't see, yet she answered, as she thought she was supposed to.

"**I hope not."** Her voice shook as she spoke. She didn't like it here, and she wanted to go home. Home? With Howl? Was that her home now? She wanted to go back there, so it must be…

"**You won't be seeing whomever your thinking of anytime soon, I can assure you."** The unkind voice said again. She wanted to know where it was coming from.

"**How do you know?"** She challenged.

"**I've been here for years now..Or what I assume has been years. Milton doesn't like challenges, so I'd watch my mouth if I were you."** The other voice snapped, as a blonde woman came from the shadows. She had long hair, and dark eyes. She looked not much older then Al, but her voice and actions spoke otherwise. She didn't seem to much care for the light coming from the fire, and she wasn't the most people friendly human Al had ever met. She really did want to go back to Howl, Calcifer and Markl.

"**How did you get here?"** Al asked.

"**I fell in love."** She said simply, tossing a log on the fire. Maybe this was planned then? By Howl to get rid of her? Her heart sank. She wanted to promise herself Howl hadn't had anything to do with this, but she couldn't promise that, she could never promise that. He never showed her affection, he never even gave her a second glance. She dropped her eyes back to the floor, and closed them.

"**Is that a crime now?"** She said, her voice low; right at a whisper.

"**I guess to Milton it is."** Al looked up, and she pulled herself to her knees, and then to her feet.

"**Who're you?"** She asked the girl. The girl looked at her, shocked she actually cared.

"**Why do you care? Come to rub your pretty Wizard in my face, girl?"** She spat. Al shook her head, and furrowed her brow.

"**What?" ** She was confused. The girl scoffed.

"**Like you don't know. Some blonde little wizard, I'm guess he was a wizard, he was flying like Milton does; came after you when Milton brought you here. Almost looked like the wizard I met a few years ago that spared my life."** Flying? Spared her life? Could it have been Howl?

"**Howl?"** Al mused out loud. The other girl dropped the piece of wood she'd been holding.

"**You know Howl?"** She demanded, getting in Al's face. Al nodded, standing her ground.

"**I do, and I live in his castle." **Al said, pushing the girl back.

"**Then that is why you are here." **She said, picking up the wood she dropped on the floor. Al nodded, taking a seat on the counter near her.

"**I guess you're okay."** The girl started, turning her back to Al.

"**I'm Ash, by the way."**

XOXO

Howl stormed around his castle. Knocking over viels and charms to look for a book. There was a barring spell on the other's house, and he couldn't enter unless he could break it. He had to get in there, and free who ever was trapped in there, and Al. He knew Milton took her for nothing more then to make him unhappy. Milton was just a spitful person, and he had to be stopped. He wanted nothing more then to cause Howl to suffer, as he had suffered.

"**Howl, why does he hate you?"** Markl asked, as Howl sat at the table, poaring over books.

"**I am the reason he didn't kill the girl he loved."** Howl said simply, never looking up from his books.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Hey guys. Thanks for all the reviews; they keep me working on this story, and I'm glad you like it. Thanks also for the ideas for where I should go next, I have a plot now, and I'm more then happy to keep writing. If you happen to get anymore ideas, I'd still more then happily listen to them. :] Now, onward! XP

-Remindsmeofawestsidestory

XOXO

_(This part is a flashback of sorts, so everyone knows a little more about why Milton is the way he is. And, it also gives rise to the origin of another character in this story; and Wiki says his name is "Justin" but I don't like that name really, so I'm changing it XD.)_

"There once was a lonely Prince, he lived in another land, far from Market Chipping. He wanted nothing more then to find love, and to marry a beautiful girl and live happily ever. But he did not think anyone in his land was beautiful enough to fulfill his fantasy. So, he went to a local Wizard for help. The Wizard's name was Milton Longwood, and he promised to help the prince find love.

In the little town of Market Chipping, a Bakery Girl named Ash worked hard, everyday. She did not think of love, or a family. She simply thought of working, and baking, and working some more. One day, a strange lanky man in a large hat came into the Bakery. He ordered a mass amount of food; cakes, breads, and pastries of all kinds. Ash took down all the orders and she set straight away to make them. A few days passed, and it was time for the large order to be picked up. A rosy cheeked blond man entered the Bakery, and his eyes locked with Ash's, and it was love at first sight. The man was in fact, the Prince from the Town miles away.

The Prince picked up his order, and he came back again, week after week, making similar orders. His parents were worried with him being gone so much that something wasn't right. They confronted him one day,

"**Florian, where on earth do you keep disappearing to**?" His mother implored. He didn't do anything but smile. He started to descend the stairs, when his father caught him at the bottom.

"**You're Mother was talking to you, Florian Justin Sanonia!"** His father berated. Florian turned and sighed, happily towards his parents.

"**I think I'm in love."** He said simply, floating out of the Castle. His parents were dumbfounded and left standing in silence. Florian drifted back towards the exit of the castle.

Weeks past in this fashion, and Florian and Ash became closer an closer. Milton was kept in the loop as to what was happening, by Florian. Florian started to think of Milton as a friend, and he invite Milton to a ball. At this ball Florian was to announce Ash as his bride that night. Milton had other plans.

The night of the Ball arrived, Ash and Florian danced in each others arms for the entire night, until Milton stepped up, and asked for a dance with her. Florian obliged, and stepped to the side. The very presence of Milton made Ash cringe, but she said nothing of the sort to Florian. The music slowed and the room darkened. The silence was broken when a male scream echoed through the dark.

**"FLORIAN!"** Ash screamed, and she tried to run to the aid of her suddenly screaming lover. He fell over, and his back bent at an awkward angle. He fell over in pain, and his cloths ripped. As Ash was able to get to him, he was no longer himself, but he was something that appeared a scarecrow. There was a corncob pipe in his mouth, and a ratty hat atop his head.

**"What did you do?! You Monster!"** Ash screamed, tears in her eyes as she gripped the tattered cloth of the Scarecrow. Milton stormed towards the girl, when a blond man stepped out of the crowd and waved a hand infront of Milton.

**"Desist, Longwood."** The blond scowled. Milton froze.

**"Why should I, Howl?"** Milton squealed.

**"She did nothing to you."** Howl said simply, using magic to force Milton away. Milton recoiled, and he hit Howl with wind he created with a wave of his hand. Howl stumbled back, and Milton ran forward, and he grabbed Ash, and he dissappeared. He dropped her in a room, and he locked the door. She was stuck in there in a tower, and there, she stayed."

Calcifer concluded his story, and Markl was asleep by the end. He sighed, and he looked up at the ceiling as Howl came down the stairs.

**"I cannot figure this spell out, **

_**Trapped are they in here  
Things are not as they appear  
Come save them Wizard.**_

_**One of them is mine  
The Others just take time now  
All will be mine soon.**_

**_Follow my trail here  
I dare you to find me boy  
I will destroy you._**

**From what I can tell, he is just crazy, but I cannot find anything else."**

**XOXO**

Ash and Al sat at a table, by the fire, conversing.

**"I've been here for a long time, and I always here this voice, and I think I'm going crazy."** Ash said, looking at the fire.

**"What do you mean?"** Al asked. Then, a voice answered,

**"She means my voice!"** The voice cackled. Ash looked horrified and Al looked at the fire with a raised eyebrow.

**"You aren't crazy."** Al said, pouring some water into her hand from the cup sitting infront of her. She then tossed the water onto the fire, stirring a face from the flames.

**"YOU COULDA KILLED ME! AND HOW DID YOU KNOW I WAS HERE!?"** The fire screamed. The face looked much like Calcifer, and it made her miss home even more.

**"I've been told this place is a replica of Howl's castle, and Howl's got a fire demon, it was just a lucky guess really."** Al smiled sadly. The conversation continued lightly, and the group morosly spoke of being stuck in a castle without any seeming form of escape; while Howl poured over plans to get the very same three out of the predicerment they were in.


	7. Chapter 7

Howl was determined to free the imprisoned girls. His house had been far too quite without Al around, and frankly, he missed her. A lot. He woke up one more, his face still in a book from the night before, and something dawned on him. He was at a loss. He didn't have any clue what to do, and he'd just have to pray the girls were resourceful enough to be able to "throw him a bone" of some accord. He just wanted to have his friend back. He growled angrily and he threw a book across the room, and he pulled his knees up to his face. Downstairs, Markl and Calcifer stared up in the direction the noise had come from, and they sighed. Markl pulled this cape up and his false beard down and he descended the stairs out into town, setting up his table for people to come by and get their potions, and the charms they had ordered from Howl, known as Pendragon in this town.

On the outside of Town, a man in a large hat and a long coat walked proudly. Not only had he one woman on his arm, but he had two. And one of them was the love interest of his greatest enemy. He felt as though he were a soldier victorious in battle, and that he were unstoppable. The girls had convinced him he should be proud to have both of them, and that they should be able to walk around with him outside. They had gotten the right to go shopping from him, and he wanted to go too, to make sure they didn't try anything. luckily for them, it was a windy day, and Ash wore a hat; which she conveniently could let go of when the timing was right. She spied a table that looked like the one Al had described and saw a boy with a beard, just as Al had described. She looked over at Al, who had Milton's attention momentarily, and she looked up at the clouds and her hand let go of the side of her hat. The wind carried the hat, and she broke off from Milton, who turned to look at her, and he rolled his eyes.

**"Stupid girl, go get that!**" He barked at her, as she ran after the hat. Al grabbed his arm and pulled him towards a table.

**"Milton, these are beautiful."** She said, glancing back at Ash, who had gotten her hat, but hadn't returned yet. She was walking past the table of the little boy, where she tossed a letter on to the table. She then hurried her pace, and took her spot on the other side of Milton.

**"What're beautiful?"** She inquired, getting a closer look. Al pointed to the table, and she looked eyes with her momentarily, where she smiled, and nodded lightly. Milton assumed it was over the brooches; and he bought them each one. He knew their outing had gone well, but he didn't know how well.

Back in town, Markl pulled in the table early, and ran past Calcifer without saying a word. He bounded up the stairs, and threw open the door to Howl's room, when he wasn't in there, he ran to the bathroom and through open the door. Howl was in the bath, and he tossed a look outside the tub, and furrowed his brow.  
**  
"Can you be helped?"** His large blue eyes blinked at the boy. Markl ran towards the tub and he had a letter in his hands, and there was a familiar handwriting on the envelop _"Howl." _ It said. It was from Al! Howl jumped out of the tub, and he nearly slipped as his feet his the floor. He grabbed a towel and forced Markl out so he could cover himself. Markl ran downstairs to show Calcifer. Calcifer was as pleased and curious as the others, and they waited as Howl descended the stairs and took the envelop and he gently opened it. He read it, and he was stunned. The castle she was being housed in was identical to his. It even had a fire demon; though she was no Calcifer. The letter was then read aloud to the other two, who simply stared as Howl read it to them.  
**  
"Howl,**

I write this as a plea for help. This place is just as your home is, but very different also. It's as though he wants to be you, and I do not think it is safe here, for me, or for the other girl; Ash. Or for his little fire Demon, Jade. I don't like it here and just want to be home with you, Calcifer and Markl again. I know Ash and I are doomed if we stay here, and I want to help as best I can. I found a charm written in script I can't read, but Ash and I feel it could help you break the binding spell on the house. I enclosed what it looks like; I would have sent the real thing, but he could have noticed it missing and it could have resulted in beatings. Ash has received them many times, she's told me; but I haven't yet, and don't want her or me to have to receive them at all, or again. We can get him out of the house for the afternoon; tomorrow. The castle is in the town with the residence of Pendragon. Please, hurry. We do not know how much longer we can stand it.

-Al."  
  
The script enclosed what exactly what Howl needed. The binding spell had been in the form of a riddle, and he couldn't figure it out; but the spell could be broken without so much as solving if he had this. The script resembled hieroglyphs from Ancient times. The first one was a picture of a winged serpent known as Phyms. Phyms had been the God of Trickery to the people of this script. Next, there was a shaky set of lines that represented what appeared to be some form of water. Howl disregarded that symbol and moved to the next. The last one was pyramid with a circle in the middle, and a smaller one in the center of that. This one was called Oliperous; the object represented illusions and mirages. It then dawned on Howl. The entire castle was an illusion. If he were able to find where it truly was, he could enter without any problem. Milton was never strong enough to get away from his parents after the death of his mother, so he was still most likely living in her house!

**"This is brilliant!"** Howl screamed, grabbing his coat and flying out the door. He took to the air, and he soared up into the night sky, leaving a dumbfounded Calcifer and Markl standing in his wake.


	8. Chapter 8

Al and Ash moved slowly around the castle. They were afraid Howl could not use the information they were able to provide. Al sank into a chair, near the little fire demon.

**"It's hopeless."** She said, putting her face in her hands. Ash pulled out a chair and sat down in front of her, across the table.

**"We tried."** She said morosely, crossing her arms on her chest. The fire demon looked at the girls.

**"Well, if that's as much faith as you have in the man, of course you will be here forever and it is hopeless."** They looked at Jade like she was some strange creature, not a fire demon. Al picked up her head.

**"I'd like to think there was something to be done, but I don't know that for sure."** She said, partly to herself, partly to the others. They all jumped when they heard something crash upstairs. They looked at each other, and slowly Al and Ash stood. They moved upstairs, and they glanced around into each room. All the rooms, but the one at the end of the hall; which was Milton's room, were open. Nothing had been moved. They jumped as their heard the noise again. They glanced to their left and nearly screamed. There was a pale face looking into the castle, through the balcony.

**"Florian...!" **Ash cried her voice scarcely above a whisper. She moved closer to the window, and she screamed as a hand caught her shoulder. She was jerked violently to come face to face with Milton.

**"What're you doing up here?!" **He screamed, angrily. She looked at Al, and she looked back at the window. He shook her shoulder, and the back of her head hit the window, and she winced. He jostled her again, and he dropped her to the floor. She squealed, and Milton almost lost his footing as someone pushed him from the side.

**"Why are you doing this!?"** Al screamed, rushing the larger man. This man was starting to remind her of her father, and that didn't sit well with her. She kicked him in the shin, and he didn't really react. She clawed at his arm, and she screamed again,

**"Are you such a coward that you have to steal other people's happiness and try to be someone else? You can't just be Milton? You have to be Howl, and you are not Howl! You will NEVER be Howl!"** She fumed. She was silenced by a forceful blow to the head. Milton has staggered back into a table and grabbed a bottle and had broken it over her head. Her lifeless body crumpled to the floor, and Ash recoiled in horror. She brought her hands towards her face, and she screamed as a door flew open. In hoped the thing that had been on the balcony. Ash covered her face, and looked through her fingers as Milton broke the stick of the Scarecrow over his leg, and her eyes filled with tears. Milton kicked the scarecrow, and Ash prayed her lover no longer resided in there, because she couldn't bare the thought of him being hurt anymore. The scarecrow was dropped to the ground, and his head fell off. It rolled towards Ash. She leaned down and grabbed it, cuddling it to her.

**"Why?"** She sobbed at the sight unfolding before her. She placed her lips to the top of the scarecrow's head, and her tears rolled onto it's cloth head. As her lips left it, a large light filled the room. Milton looked up, and he stumbled back.

**"What?!"** He screamed, and he moved forward as the stick lifted off the ground, and was replaced by a leg, then another. A torso rejoined the legs, as did a head with light blond curls. He opened his eyes, and he looked towards Milton.

**"You have been keeping MY woman here for all these years as I wandered like a fool over these plains, searching for her?! Oh, you will pay dearly for that, Longwood!"** He screamed, envenomed. He was nearly snarled like an animal. He proceeded a step towards him, and Milton made a break for the balcony.

**"Al?"** Ash whispered, pulling at her friend's dress. Al didn't move. Ash's eyes filled with tears, and she grabbed her friend, and pulled her back into an open room, and placed her on a bed, so they were out of dodge of the angry men.

Milton knew his time was close to ending. He glanced from right to left as Florian moved out into the balcony after him. He advanced on him further, and they both looked back as someone ran up the stairs. Footsteps could be heard as the door opened wider, and out stepped a very put out Wizard Howl.

**"I don't mean to add insult to injury Milton, but quite frankly, you're fucked."**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:** Thanks for my loyal readers. This story shouldn't be much longer. The point of this note is to inform you of a character death; and a spot of voilance. The character's minor, but I thought it best to give one regardless! - Remindsmeofawestsidestory

Milton looked frantically from left to right. He didn't know who to be more afraid of, the seething young Prince Florian, or the overly perturbed Wizard Howl. Milton didn't know where to turn, he had a rail behind him, and men certain to kill him ahead of him. He took a step back, and his heel hit the post on the mezzanine. His breath caught in his throat, and he swallowed.

**"Why so pale, Milton?"** Howl said calmly, as he approached. His hair blew behind him as winds rushed past them. His beryl eyes watched the Wizard nerves buidling. He started to take another step, and Howl recoiled as he felt pressure around his neck. A frantic Milton's hand was out in front of him, and he had a grip around Howl's neck. Florian watching from behind them, ran towards Milton and kicked him in the chest. Milton's hand faltered, and Howl was released from the vice grip. Milton quickly reached out, and grabbed Florian by the front of the shirt. He tossed him over the banister, and he made a break for the open door. This left Howl to choose. He didn't think twice, and he ran over the banister and took to the air. He quickly descended and grabbed Florian by the front of the shirt with taloned feet.

**"Th-th-thank you?"** Florian sputtered. Howl flapped his wings, and turned back towards the banister. He dropped him as he flew over and he landed in front of him. He cringed as his body bent back to it's natural form, and he spoke harshly,

**"Don't get yourself killed."** His stern look made Florian flinch. Howl then turned and stormed into the castle as he heard a scream. He ran into a room, and he saw Milton standing over a blond girl in the corner. Howl swept his arm to the side, sending a shocked Milton over into a far wall. Howl then put himself in between the girl and Milton.

**"Give it up, Coward!"** Howl jeered, his face a mixture of anger and amusement.

**"I guess you think it's funny, how pathetic I am?"** Milton said smugly. Howl nodded,

**"Yeah, yeah I do." **He replied.

**"I take it you haven't seen your little girlfriend then?"** Milton asked. Howl's amusement was gone faster then Milton could get out a cackle.

**"Where is she?!"** He demanded. He rushed the smaller man, forcing him into a wall. Milton just laughed, and he uufed as he was slammed into again.

**"WHERE IS SHE?!"** He demanded again. Milton cackled again, and he squealed as he was jerked off the wall and towards the balcony. Once out the door, Howl hit his face against the door. Milton's lip busted.

**"Why not do this inside?"** Milton questioned.

**"Unlike you, I have some respect for others; especially women."** Howl sneered. He looked at Florian, who was still climbed to his feet. He looked up.

**"Go tend to your woman, and see if you can find the other."** Florian nodded, and scurried off into the house. Howl looked back at Milton. His azure eyes narrowed.

**"What have you done now?"** Milton shrugged, looking to the left.

**"I did nothing. She attacked me first. It was self defense."** Howl didn't seem to accept that answer. He dropped him to the ground and kicked him squarely in the chest.

**"What did you do?!"** Howl said, kicking him again. Milton just smiled. Howl kicked him again.

**"What did you do?" **He asked once again. Howl aimed for his head this time, kicking him in the jaw. He then waved his hand towards Milton and used magic to lift him off the ground by his throat. Milton gagged and gasped for air.

**"Hit. Bottle. Head."** Was all he was able to get out between gasps. Howl's entire being seemed to seethe after the confession. Howl tightened his grip, and he felt a snap in his hand. Milton's head fell to one side awkwardly and his body twitched a few times. Howl dropped him, and he started to walk off, when he came back and stomped the man's neck, breaking it the rest of the way. The sickening snap could be heard from inside, and he swallowed and nearly flew back inside to check on Al and the other girl.

Inside the castle, Ash and Florian embraced each other, and Ash looked at her friend, wantonly splayed on the bed. She was breathing lightly, but she showed no other signs of life. They both ticked as Howl entered the room. He glanced at them, then he glanced to the bed. He blinked, and he sat down on the edge. His hand fell to the quilt beneath him, and his face showed defeat.

**"She attacked him to save me, so it's my fault she's like this. I am so sorry."** Ash said, tears falling from her eyes. Howl looked up at her, and he shook his head.

**"She's so hard headed, she would have done it on her own eventually."** He smiled sadly, and he looked back at the girl. He touched her face. It was warm and she had a pulse. God knows if she would wake up, or remember anything if she did.

**"Where's Milt..."** Florian started.

**"I killed him."** Howl finished. He put his head down on the side of the bed. Ash tugged on Florian's shirt. The led the way out of the room, and she started to go down the stairs.

**"Where are we going?"** Florian questioned, looking back towards the door.

**"There's someone else here we have to get before we can go."** He nodded as she spoke, and he followed her. Ash spoke as she entered the next room.

**"Jade, are you awake?"** The little fire blazed to life. She looked around.

**"What's happened?"** She asked as she was scooped up and placed in a bucket.

**"Milton's dead."** She said simply as she took the little fire back towards the door and upstairs. Florian asked no questions as to why she was carrying a talking fire, or where it came from. He'd seen enough today to ask anymore questions.


	10. Chapter 10

Florian and Ash made their way back upstairs. Ash caught a chill on the way up the stairs, and she visibly shivered. She turned to Florian, and looked down at Jade in the bucket.

**"Do neither of you feel that?**" She implored. Florian nodded, and Jade bounced in the bucket.

**"I do! I do!"** She said excitedly. They continued up the stairs, and reached the room where they'd left Howl and Al. As they peered into the room, it looked like the abyss. They could see nothing, and the room looked empty. The Fire Demon spoke up,  
**  
"I feel energy like Milton here! I thought you said he was dead!!!"** She screeched.

**"He is, but at the hands of another of his kind."** Florian said, looking at the room. The darkness was stirred as a small voice spoke,  
**  
"Cold..."** The voice sounded female, and they assumed it was Al. She sounded so far off, she was hard to hear. They started to approach the room, when the door slammed shut in their faces, leaving them staring in wonderment.

On the other side of the door, Al slowly lifted her head. There was someone else in the room, sitting on her bed. Their head was slow, and she couldn't tell who it was. She looked through blurry eyes, and she slowly spoke,  
**  
"Howl?**" She asked. The Wizard looked up. His azure eyes were soft, and almost defeated behind his black hair.  
**  
"You're alive..."** He said, seeming to try to reassure himself. She nodded, and tried to sit up, when she slipped and Howl caught her in his arms. Her head rolled to the side, and Howl caught the sight of blood. He gasped, and he withdrew himself a bit, and he moved her mahogany hair to the side. There was a large cut to the back of her neck, from the shattering of the bottle. She had lost a lot of blood. He needed to get her home, but first he had to stop the bleeding. He looked for something, anything to clean off the wound. He lifted her from the bed, and he cradled her in his arms. He kicked the bedroom door open, and he stormed out past the others, Al falling limply in his arms. Ash and Florian fell back as the door was opened swiftly. They watched, and Ash spoke up.

**"Is she alright?"** She asked, concerned for the well being of her friend.

**"She's lost a lot of blood."** Howl said simply. He couldn't tell what else beyond that was wrong, if anything. He hoped it wasn't anything more serious, because he couldn't cope if something happened to her. He pushed those sort of thoughts from his head, and he walked into the bathroom in the hall. He gently sat her down on a chair in the corner. He grabbed a towel hanging near the sink. He ran some water on it, and he moved back to her. He lifted her hair back to the side, and he gently laid the towel over the wound. The water washed the claret away, and he cleaned the wound as best he could. It looked pretty deep. He ran his hand over it, and his ring glowed red. The light stopped as the injury looked more like a cat scratch. He removed the towel, and tossed it to the floor. He put his arms around her, and he lifted her princess style, and he started out of the bathroom. As he did, the walls behind him started to crumble. Ash and Florian listened in horror was the house started to cave it.

**"What did you do!?"** Florian cried. Howl looked at him, no hint of emotion to his features.

**"We leave now."** He said simply. He felt no need to explain himself. He did for him, not for others. He moved down the stairs noisily, and he pushed the front door open. He stepped out into the abylss darkness, and he never looked back to see if they were coming. He knew they would keep up. He heard the house fall noisily to the ground behind him, and he didn't even stop to glance. He moved through town, and he got looks carrying Al like he was. She had to get home, she had to rest. He never slowed his pace, and he knew they were behind him, he could hear the nagging of the fire Demon the entire way. He smiled lightly over that thought, and he slowly looked around, he knew he was close to home. His ring glowed, and he turned to the others.

**"My Castle is near. You may dwell there for a time."** He said simply. Demanding, and the couple didn't really have a choice. He looked to the west, and with a great clattering bang, the Castle appeared; walking from in between some mild knolls. He looked back as he heard a gasp, and he smiled lightly. The female of the other couple looked a bit apprehensive. He took some steps towards the castle, and he could hear Florian assuring his love it would be alright. The Castle halted before them, and he took a step up the stairs, and he didn't look back. He left the door open for them, and he quickly mounted the stairs. He looked at Calcifer as he entered, carrying Al.

**"What happened?!"** Calcifer blazed. Howl looked at him, as he sat in a chair, cradling Al to his chest. He looked her over, once he got into some light, and she looked a little better, but still had a long ways to go.

**"Milton hit her over the head with a bottle."** He said darkly. The mention of Milton made his blood boil. Calcifer started to say something else as the door to the Castle shut, and the other three ran in. They looked about, and they cautiously took seats near to Howl.

**"This is the other that was held captive there."** Howl said, motioning at Ash. She waved at Calcifer, and she slowly placed the bucket on the table. She looked into it, and Jade looked scared. She raised an eyebrow.

**"Is something the matter?"** She asked her. The demon looked from the walls of the bucket into her eyes.

**"There's a demon in here!"** She squeal in a loud whisper. Ash assumed she meant Calcifer, and she smirked. She looked at Howl, and she asked,

**"She's running out of fuel, may she stay near your Demon?"** Ash tipped the bucket towards him, and the little fire demon blinked her large eyes at him, and he smiled lightly and nodded. Ash then stood, picking up the bucket. She walked into the hearth area, and tossed the bucket towards the fire. Calcifer winced, and thought it to be water, but instead, out rolled a little demon like himself.

**"Hello."** He said with a grin, and she giggled, and scurried into the fire place, cuddling up to him.

**"Hi there!"** She said, nuzzling him. He blushed, if that were possible for a fire demon, and he looked back at the couples. Howl stood, and he slowly turned back to the couple.

**"There's an extra bed over there, I'm sorry it's not luxerious. I'll try to fix it tomorrow. I have to get her upstairs. I will see you both in the morning."** He turned to the fires, nodding good night, and he carried Al upstairs.

Ash and Florian looked at each other, and their lips met for the first time. It felt like fire ignited in them, and then exhaustion set it. Florian scooped up as Howl had Al, and he carried her towards the makeshift bed. Then, slowly, the fire demons too went to sleep, making everything in the large moving castle sleeping, and resting for the happier days to come.


	11. Chapter 11

That night was a sleepless night for Howl. Once he got Al upstairs, and into bed, he stood next to her, leaning on the thoroughly decorated wall of his bedroom. Charms and jewels hung everywhere, most had some meaning at one point, but were nothing but trinkets now. He watched as one of his favorite items spun; spending little shards of moonlight around the room. Howl sighed, and he slowly moved towards a mirror in the corner of his room. The window next to the mirror let in the moonlight flood into the room. As Howl gazed into the mirror, he was startled by a voice behind him.

**"You're hair's black."** Al mused, slowly sitting up. Howl turned towards her, his ebon tresses flowing unnaturally slowly behind him as it always did; like there was a constant breeze only he felt. She smiled at his wide azure eyes.

**"What?" ** She asked with a self conscious grin. He moved closer to her, and he sat on the edge of the bed.

**"I thought you...weren't going to wake up."** He whispered; his eyes downcast. She shook her head.

**"I'm alright.**" Her persist voice held firm to her belief.

**"The bottle wasn't that hard, and he was a wimp, couldn't hit hard enough to case real damage."** Her smile seemed to be a bit contagious, because he smiled lightly himself. He was at a loss for words. He glanced down at his hands, and he blinked. She squinted at him, his face shielded in the dark.

**"What?"** She asked for a second time since she regained consciousness. He looked up, into her eyes, and then looked away, as though he were hiding something.

**"Is something the matter?**" She asked. She was beginning to get worried, and a little put out. He'd gone to all this trouble to get her back here, and then he wouldn't talk to her; just like before?****

"I...I...disposed, shall we say, of Milton." He final admitted, very low. She had to strain to hear him. She was taken aback. He'd actually gone that far? Her look must have been one of confusion and horror because Howl paled, and started to move away.

**"When?"** She asked quickly.

**"Earlier." **He whispered, to the floor. He started to stand again, and she grabbed his large white shirt.

**"Why?"** She solicited. He looked at her, was she so dense?

**"He had the audacity to touch something that belongs to me."** He said simply, his tone as harsh as it was when they first met. She blinked, and smiled, a reddish tent brushing her features.  
**  
"You need to rest."** He said to her firmly, ghosting a hand over her face; returning her drowsiness. She nodded, and he placed a hand on her back and shoulder, and helped her lie down. She soon drifted off to sleep. He leaned down and pressed his lips to her forehead, and he slowly stood up, and he walked towards the door. He hadn't the slightest idea what time it was, and he didn't want to wake the others, but there was something he had to do. His light footfalls on the stairs stirred his fire demon. Calcifer blinked sleepily as he approached the fire place. Howl sank into a chair, his face paler then normal.

**"Howl?"** Calcifer whispered. Azure eyes looked at him, and then looked down. He spoke through the darkness.

**"I don't understand.**" He said simply. Calcifer furrowed his brow.

**"Understand what?**" He inquired. Howl looked up, and then back to his hands.  
**  
"Why I'm such a coward." ** He sighed. Calcifer wondered what brought this on.

**"Why wonder something like that? Did something happen? Florian said to me right after you went up stairs how incredibly strong you were tonight." **He said, trying to encourage his Master not to be so glum.

**"Rage and bravery are different things, Calcifer."** Howl mentioned. He couldn't take his eyes off his hands. Calcifer wanted to help, but Howl could be so difficult to talk to. He didn't know what to tell him.

**"Then what makes you a coward?" ** The fire asked. Howl glanced up to the ceiling, and he closed his eyes.

**"I was so certain I'd lost her, and yet, I cannot tell her that; in a direct sense. I can smile at her, and tell her she belongs to me, like she is property, but I cannot tell her my feelings." **His sadness was turning to self loathing. He hated himself for being like he was. He danced around the aspect of love for many years, and he never thought it would happen to him, but here it was, and he was afraid of it. He knew of how she felt, or how she had felt, of him, and that didn't help him at all. Calcifer could see the inner rage, and he spoke up.

**"You might have the courage to tell her; if you had your heart."** He said, his eyes downcast, and feeling a bit terrible at himself now. He was the reason, he thought for Howl's cowardice. Howl smiled lightly.

**"If only, dear Friend. If only."** He mused.


	12. Chapter 12

Ash moved slowly upstairs. Howl wanted her to go check on Al. She wondered why he wouldn't do it himself, but she didn't ask any questions. As she got to the top of the stairs, she could see the resemblance to Milton's castle. Milton had truly wanted to be this man. She sighed, and she moved past her thoughts and knocked on the door. She heard a stirring noise, something hit the floor, and she heard padding towards the door. Al pulled it open, and she looked a bit of a mess. Her hair was matted with dried blood, and her face was confused. Ash smiled lightly, and she brought Al towards the bathroom. She turned on the water and she waited for it to get warm. She sat Al down on the toilet lid and she watched the confused girl watch her move around the bathroom. Ash looked out in the hallway as she heard a set of footsteps. Markl emerged from his room, and cocked his head to the side at Ash.

**"Who're you?"** Markl asked Ash. Al smiled when she heard his voice and she pushed up wobbly off her seat. She padded towards the doorway and stuck her head out.

**"Hello Markl!"** She chimed. Markl's head shot up, and he quickly forgot Ash, and lept at Al. He knocked her over onto the cold tile floor, and she laughed as he squeezed her neck.

**"I thought you were gone forever! I was scared!"** He cried, looking into her face. She kissed his forehead, and she shook her head.

**"I couldn't leave you and Howl."** She said simply. He hugged her again, she looked at him.

**"Markl, could you go down and get me some cloths from my room?"** Al asked him. He blinked and nodded. He toddled down the stairs, past Howl and Florian. Florian looked at Howl.

**"I didn't know you two had a child."** He said, a bit quizzically. Howl blinked.

**"Hmm? Wha- Oh! Markl? No no no! It's not like that! He isn't mine!"** Florian raised his eyebrows.

**"OH! No it's not like that either! He's not Al's either! He's my apprentice!"** Howl urged. He was having some troubles stating what he meant today. Jade and Calcifer cackled wildly at the wizard's lack of social skills, until Howl shot them a look, and then they stopped and looked at a place in the fire place that suddenly became fascinating. Howl scoffed, and he and Florian glanced back as Markl ran past again, carrying women's cloths. Markl pounding back up the stairs, and delivered the cloths to Ash. Ash thanked him, and he bound back downstairs, taking a seat at the table, looking at the Wizard and the other blond man.

**"Al's back!"** He cried, swinging his legs happily. The men smiled, and nodded, and conversation became a bit less awkward, and a little more pleasant.

Upstairs, Ash looked over the potions in the bathroom while Al finished up her bath. She glanced over as Al squeaked at her hair getting stuck in the zipper on her red dress. She pulled at it, and tugged, but she couldn't get it out. She then looked at Ash.

**"Cut it shorter."** Ash looked at the dress, and Al shook her head. She meant her hair. Ash started to protest when Al reached for the scissors to do it herself.

**"I can do it."** Ash said, taking scissors to the part of her hair stuck in the zipper. She trimmed her waist length hair back to her shoulder blades. Al looked at it momentarily, and she smiled.

**"Thank you."** She said with a pleasant smile. She finished untangling the hair from the zipper and she zipped the dress. She looked at the dress. She'd lost weight. She used to have to suck in to wear this one. She guessed that was a plus. She turned to look at her friend, and she put her hands by her sides.

**"Well?"** She asked, reluctantly.

**"I like it."** Ash said simply. Al nodded, and smiled lightly. She hoped Howl would think the same. She swallowed, and she moved past her friend down stairs. Her light footfalls on the stairs announced her presence. She smiled at the glances she got on her way down, and she moved past Florian and sat herself next to Howl. He glanced at her, and she smiled at him. She then looked over at Calcifer.

**"Hello Calcifer."** She said, smiling. He smiled back.

**"Feeling better?"** He asked. She nodded.

**"Howl found me just in time."** She said with a grin. Howl blinked and looked down at his legs. He must have looked a mess. He was never nervous around women, and all of a sudden he was pale and his palms sweated. He swallowed, and he looked at her with a sheepish grin.

**"You would have been fine without me."** He said, ringing his hands. She shook her head, but he still insisted. Conversation became a bit less awkward when Ash came downstairs, and she sat with Florian. The castle continued to move, and sometime later Florian glanced out the window. He blinked, shocked.

**"You're taking us home..."** He said, to anyone, but more directly at Howl. Howl nodded.

**"We'll be there in under an hour." **He said with a grin. Ash glanced at Al.

**"I never really got to meet Florian's parents...I don't think they will accept me like I am. I am not of noble birth! What do I do?!"** She whispered, scared. Al smiled.

**"They'll love you."** She said, gently.

**"No! They won't!"** Ash urged, but was quieted by a hand on her shoulder.

**"They will, Love. They will."** Florian urged her. She nodded, he knew his parents, and what they would like and wouldn't. She believed him. As the castle grew to a bumbling halt, Howl opened on of the doors. Florian looked out into the dark, and he could see his castle. He smiled, anticipating being home. He looked at Howl, and Howl nodded. Florian stepped out of the castle, and he reached a hand back for Ash. Ash grasped it, and stepped out into the street. They looked back at the pair in the doorway. Florian reached a hand towards Howl.

**"I cannot thank you enough for seeing me and Mine home."** Howl took his hand and shook it.

**"It was no problem. I wish you both the best."** He said, Al rushed out of the castle, and embraced Ash.

**"Live well."** Ash whispered in her friends ear, and Al nodded.

**"You too. Don't be a stranger, alright?"** She said. Ash smiled and nodded. With that, Al stepped back, and the pair made their way back towards the castle. As they walked, Al watched their cloths change, they didn't wear such ratty cloths, but they were cloths fitting of their rank in society. Al smiled, and she moved back into the castle. She started to walk past, when Howl reached out and grabbed her hand. She turned, and she came face to face with Howl. She smiled.

**"What?"** Her gentle voice questioned. Howl blinked rapidly and he turned to close the door. She scoffed, and she moved past him, to stomp up the stairs, till a feeling in her gut stopped her. She turned towards him angerily.

**"Why won't you ever talk to me? I try, Howl, I do. But you never open up, and you just leave me in the dark. You cannot say a damn thing to me most of the time, and I'm sick of it. I do everything in my power to let you know I care, that I love you, and you do nothing. I cannot think of anything else to do, but flat out say it. I love you, Howl. Despite your vices, no matter how aggervating they may be. I. Love. You."** She said, crossing her arms. She started to leave as she was grabbed by the shoulder, and pulled into a passionate kiss.

**"I love you too."** He breathed, finally being able to say it.


	13. Chapter 13

Epilogue

Howl moved about the castle. He could not find his coat. He sighed, aggravated, and he side stepped as something small ran past his foot. He looked again, and he saw his other coats, but he didn't want any of them. He was such a particular man when it came to his clothing, his hair, or anything that appeared on the outside. He wanted to look his best constantly. Some would have seen him as vain, not the ones who knew him. The ones who knew him simply saw him as Howl. He stomped, aggravation building. He then turned to see Al standing behind him with a smile; holding the very coat he was looking for.

**"Lose something?"** She cooed, her face bright with amusement. He smirked, and vacillated towards her, slowly.

**"Keeping things from me, eh?"** He said, towering over her with a domineering grin. She shrugged,

**"Maybe I want you to wear a different suit to the wedding."** She giggled when he grabbed as his coat, and she jerked it behind her back. He sneered playfully and backed her into a corner of the stairs.

**"Oh, you do, do you?"** He leaned down, and caught her lips. He lifted her up, and reached behind her, and snagged the jacket from her pulling away, smiling triumphantly. Al crossed her arms and pouted.

**"That wasn't fair."** She said with a giggle as he raised an eyebrow. She pointed to the edge of his jacket, where several miniature fire demons clung to the edge.

**"No! Get off!"** He cried, shaking the jacket. The little fire demons squealed and let go, skidding onto the floor and running back towards the refurnished room for the fire place. The Castle had changed around a bit to accommodate the new goings on with the residences. Howl and Al now shared a room, and they had a wedding date set, in the Castle chapel. Florian said it was the least he could do for that he had done for Ash and himself. Calcifer had relinquished Howl's heart. He no longer needed it, not even for the power to move and protect the castle. He had Jade's help now, and they had both proclaimed their services to Howl, though they no longer had to. They had also given life to a few baby fire demons; five to be exact.

But, the festivities today? A wedding, yes! But not their own. It was Ash and Florian's wedding today. The pair moved out of the Castle, Markl in tow. Jade and Calcifer sent their blessings, but had to stay behind to watch the castle. The sharply dressed pair moved off down the road, Howl and Al arm in arm, and Markl running a bit a head of them. This was not how Al always pictured her life, nor how Howl pictured his. They met by a strange twist of fate, but, despite all of that, they loved each other all the same, and they would continue to do so for as long as possible.

~Fin.~

**A/N:** Thank you so much for all of my readers. All the reviews kept me going, and I am very proud to say I finished this fanfic. I hope you enjoyed it!

Thanks, and enjoy!  
~Remindsmeofawestsidestory


End file.
